Problem: In a fish tank, there are $9$ blue fish and $7$ red fish. How many fewer red fish than blue fish are there?
Answer: To find how many fewer ${\text{Red fish}}$ there are than ${\text{Blue fish}}$, we can subtract. $9$ $7$ $?$ Blue fish Red fish fewer fish ${9} - {7} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the number of ${\text{fewer fish}}$. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${9} - {7} = {2}$ There are ${2}$ fewer red fish than blue fish.